fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Groudous Maximus
Groudous Maximus '''is the main enemy in Micool's Quest. He kidnaps Princess Gardenia and Micool the Master has to save her. He has minions called Grabbles. He is a master of the dark arts and has the most vile sword named the Demon Regalia. Biography He was created by the Three Mystical Sages and was known as a Warrior Sage. When he was a baby, a married couple that lived on a farm found him and decided to take him in as their son. He was made fun of a lot for the way he looked and being raised on a farm. He later became a bully at his school. He studied the ancient art of Tae-Kwon-Do in his basement (he used the knowledge for other purposes than just self-defense. If he did take a Tae-Kwon-Do class he could be considered a brown belt. He had a pocket knife that was given to him to castrate pigs. If any one made fun of him he would literally slice them in half. One day he was walking to his farm house and a shadowy figure appeared. The mysterious stranger greeted him. The stranger knew he was a Warrior Sage and that if he was on his side he would be a tough opponent for the Mysterious figure's enemies. He said he had power power and his own colossal sized army that he said he would give it all to him, but for one thing in return. "In 23 years there will be someone with power somewhat equal to mine, except he will try to use his powers '''AGAINST me and might even succeed. I want you to kill that certain person. I will tell you who it is when the time is right." He accepted his offer and suddenly grew stronger and transformed into what he looks like today. After 23 years he was happy with himself. Then the shadowy figure returned. " I assume you remember me. The one who gave you your own castle, army and your enormous amount of strength. I have returned to tell you who should have death fall upon him. King Micool (Senior) is the man who shall die. I will now implant an of him in you brain so you will be able to see him instantly with his exact features." And so he did. Groudous instantly saw it. The black hair, the moustache, the arms and legs filled with muscles, the cross shaped scar on his right arm, the red and black clothes and the sword in which he was holding. It almost seemed... familiar to Groudous in someway. However, he still knew a deal was a deal so Groudous sent a bounty hunter to kill Micool. It worked out perfectly. After a few more years he was a little less happy. Although he had a great kingdom he had no one to make him to truly make him feel that his life was complete. Then he saw over Micool's Gardens was a beautiful women in a dress with the colors white and green on it. He instantly fell in love. So he gathered his troops to kidnap her and so they did. Micool (Junior) heard of this and went to rescue her. He went very far and finally met Groudous. It was a hard battle and in the end Micool succeeded. So now he is alone again and is has more hatred to the world as ever. He now wants to destroy Micool to destroy the planet as well. Only to make a better one (in his liking) where he will rule it all. Villain again He appears in Micool's Second Quest as a boss but may not be the Final Boss. Gallery File:Groudous_Maximus_Card.jpg|His Fantendo card. File:Demon_Regalia.jpg|Groudous' Sword Category:Villains Category:BoulderGames inc. Characters Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:After the End Category:Micool (series) Category:Final Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters